Destinados
by Du Martell
Summary: A magia é uma coisa misteriosa. Um poder que vem da alma de um ser escolhido. Quando a alma de dois bruxos se unem, a magia de ambos faz o mesmo. Era raro, apenas o amor mais puro o fazia acontecer. São os chamados 'almas-gêmeas'. Estão destinados a se buscarem em todas as vidas. A magia, então, faz de tudo para o encontro. Harry não entendia o porquê, mas era seu destino.
1. Chapter 1

_Aviso: A maioria dos personagens e ambientes em que a história se passa são da J. K. Rolling. Harry Potter e seu mundo mágico não me pertecem. Apenas o enredo é propriedade minha._

-xxx-

 **Prólogo**

Ginny era uma garota naturalmente curiosa. Ela gostava de explorar e de descobrir coisas novas e por esse motivo o sótão de sua casa era um dos seus lugares preferidos para brincar.

Enquanto seus irmãos jogavam quadribol - o que ela poderia estar fazendo se os idiotas permitissem a sua participação - ela estava ali, entrando escondida na parte mais misteriosa de sua casa. Se ignorasse a poeira, o mofo e o cheiro horrível de lugar abandonado, o local seria uma visão e tanto. Caixas cheias de livros e artefatos mágicos dispersos, uma penteadeira empoeirada no canto da parede e alguns velhos malões eram os que mais se destacavam naquele espaço. Mas lá também havia pequenos brinquedos jogados no chão, uma mesa contendo o que parecia ser varias poções velhas e um livro incrivelmente limpo no canto da parede.

A visão se completava com o vampiro que estava encolhido em seu cantinho, olhando de forma desconfiada para a garota. Não era permitido ficar entrando no sótão, lá era muito fácil se machucar e sua mamãe não chegaria tão rápido a ponto de ajudar se algo acontecesse, mas Ginny era uma corajosa menininha de oito anos, uma pequena grifinória, e não tinha temor a nada.

Olhou em volta e foi em direção a uma das caixas. Dela tirou uma linda pulseira cheia de pedrinhas que estava bem lá no fundo, dentro dela tinha gravado o nome Cedrella Black Weasley, este último parecia ter sido colocado depois da pulseira já ter alguns anos, e mostrava que aquela era realmente a pulseira de sua avó, mãe de seu pai, a qual ela nunca conhecera.

Olhou mais a fundo e achou um livro em que estava escrito _Magia Antiga, por Henry P._ Deixou ele junto a pulseira e continuou a procurar coisas pra brincar. Encontrou um jogo de cartas muito bonito e também uma tiara espalhafatosa púrpura. Olhando para seus novos tesouros, resolveu que já era hora de ir para seu quarto e esperar o jantar lendo seu novo livro.

Juntou as coisas e se levantou, mas quando foi se dirigindo para o alçapão que ia dar para o quarto de seu irmão, uma coisa a fez parar. Era um lindo espelho dourado com pedras vermelhas incrustadas , tão magnífico que quase brilhava no meio da escuridão e da poeira do local. Como que hipnotizada, Ginny andou até o espelho e viu em vez de si uma bela mulher ruiva, de pele branquinha e de olhos mel, como os seus. A mulher sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny sorriu, deixando a garota curiosa pra saber quem era no reflexo.

Em cima do espelho estava escrito, em o que ela achava ser runas, um nome em negro que destacava-se sobre a moldura dourada e que foi se transformando lentamente em seu nome numa bela caligrafia. Seguindo um estranho instinto, se aproximou do espelho e viu que ele diminuiu de tamanho, até ficar pequeno como o livro que ela levava. Rapidamente saiu do sótão e foi para o seu quarto, mas logo sua mãe a chamou para terminar as lições de tricô, coisa que a ruivinha odiava, e ela teve que deixar seu pequeno mistério para depois.

Durante o resto da tarde não pensou muito no espelho, ocupada discutindo com seu irmão Ron e brincando com Fred e George. À noite, estava cansada demais para pensar em olhar para o misterioso espelho. Dormiu e teve sonhos maravilhosos. Neles, ela se encontrava com um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes em uma clareira cheia de flores. Brincaram durante o que pareceram horas. Ela sentia que o conhecera durante toda sua vida. Foi o melhor sonho dentre todos que já havia tido. E, mesmo inconscientemente, sabia que era um sinal. Tudo mudaria a partir dessa noite.

-xxx-

N.A : Hello. Faz uns três anos que eu escrevi isso e só hoje tive coragem de postar. Acho que independente da repercussão continuarei postando, mas seria legal ler alguns comentários (mesmo aqueles criticando). Enfim, espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu estou gostando de (re)escrever.

Com amor,

Duda.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

O armário era um lugar quente, abafado e escuro. Era tão pequeno que nem mesmo Harry, que tinha uma altura e magreza inaceitável para um garoto prestes a completar 10 anos, conseguia ficar relativamente confortável. O pior de ficar preso no seu 'quarto' era que não havia nada que mantivesse sua mente distraida. Pelo menos quando lavava a casa ou cozinhava, se mantinha tão focado nas tarefas que não tinha tempo para pensar em sua situação.

Já fazia cinco dias que não via nada além da sala da casa dos tios. Seu primo Dudley, um menino gordinho com olhos pequenos e um cabelo loiro mais parecido com uma peruca, quebrara a bicliceta novinha de um vizinho e botara a culpa em Harry. A tia logo assumira que seu 'adorável anjinho' estava falando a verdade e que o 'moleque irresponsável' causara muito prejuízo. Mas o menino estava tão acostumado que nem reclamou ao ser jogado dentro daquele lugar minúsculo por seu tio Vernon.

No primeiro dia em que ficara preso, podendo sair apenas para ir ao banheiro, sonhou com a menina ruiva de olhos mel. E nos outros quatro dias em que ficara ali, havia sonhado com ela repetidas vezes. Sempre no mesmo lugar, um bosque florido, com um riacho cortando a clareira em que eles ficavam brincavam. Não trocavam uma única palavra, mas era como se houvesse um grande entendimento entre os dois sem isso se fazer necessário. O garoto não se lembrava de ter visto uma garota sequer parecida com a de seus sonhos, mas nunca reclamaria. Dormir estava sendo a melhor parte do dia.

Era meio de Julho quando finalmente pôde voltar a sair de casa. DE qualquer forma, estavam de férias e não tinha amigos para visitar. Andava sozinho pelas ruas desertas, um calor agradável presente na maior parte das tardes. Depois de ser liberado do castigo nunca mais havia sonhado com ela. A linda ruivinha que corria por entre as flores lilases, amarelas, vermelhas e brancas. Mantinha ainda a visão dela em sua mente, porém. Ela sorrindo timidamente, franzindo o narizinho em apreensão, girando com seu vestido colorido com o sol batendo em sua pele. Ansiava por voltar a ter seu momento de escape da realidade.

As ruas nunca pareciam ter gente no fim da tarde. As crianças, exaustas de brincar, iam para suas casas para serem recebidas com um olhar divertido de suas mãe e uma gargalhada gostosa do pai ao verem o estado bagunçado em que elas se encontravam. Os adultos tinham uma preferência por sair à noite ou durante o almoço, então não havia carros passando. Apenas um garotinho magricela com roupas enormes andando sem rumo por aí. Harry sabia que seu aniversário seria em uma semana e já planejava pegar uma torrada extra com a tia para comemorar o dia, antes de ir até o parquinho semi-abandonado que ficava a dois quarteirões de sua casa.

Mas algo estranho aconteceu. Na volta de seu passeio, ainda pensando em como tornar o seu 'dia especial' numa coisa legal, não reparou que um gato preto com enormes olhos verdes o seguia. Só foi perceber a presença do animal quando este miou, parando em frente a ele. Ficou olhando para baixo sem entender o que o gato queria com ele. Tentou desviar, mas o animal seguia seus movimentos, sempre o encarando com aqueles olhos muito verdes. Parado no meio de uma rua deserta, com um bicho estranho o encarando e sabendo que se ele chegasse muito tarde em casa, sua tia o prenderia novamente, desespero tomou conta do garoto.

O gato pareceu perceber a situação, porém, pois saiu do caminho. Harry correu, então, para o nº 4 o mais rápido que pôde, chegando um pouco antes do por do sol na casa. Ao entrar pela cozinha, como normalmente fazia, foi recebido com uma franzir de nariz de desprezo por sua tia. Petunia, com seu longo pescoço e cabelo loiro em um típico penteado de dona de casa dos anos 50, era o que se podia chamar de indiferente a tudo que o menino fazia, desde que o mesmo não sujasse sua casa perfeitamente sem poeira. A chegada dele, abrindo a porta com força, estando ainda suado por conta da corrida, fizera com que ela saísse de sua pose inexpressiva para colocar apenas uma máscara de raiva.

Antes que a mulher abrisse a boca, correu para o armário. Deitou na cama improvisada que criaram ali para ele e tentou entender como um animal podia agir daquela forma. Os olhos do bicho não saíam da cabeça do menino. Eram familiares, como se os visse todos os dias. O problema é que uma cor tão viva não seria esquecida por ele. Chegou a conclusão que estava cansado, imaginara coisa demais onde havia apenas um gato querendo carinho. Sim, era isso. Um animal querendo carinho e nada de teorias malucas. Fechou os olhos e esperou o sono o alcançar.

Nesta noite não sonhou com a menina ruiva, na verdade nem lembrava direito o que havia sonhado. Sabia que havia um castelo enorme, corredores de pedra, sons de espadas de madeira se chocando, um lago cercado por árvores de folhas vermelhas e uma moça de cabelos de um tom de sangue ainda mais forte que os nas árvores do lago. Música de um tipo que nunca havia visto, risadas contidas e tecidos coloridos se misturando por um longo salão. Mas diferente do sonho com a ruivinha, as pessoas podiam falar com ele. Era uma língua estranha que não reconhecia, mas no sonho a falava fluentemente. Acordou relaxado, mas muito confuso com o rumo de seus sonhos.

Mais uma vez, ao acordar, resolveu sair para caminhar nas ruas. E antes mesmo de se distanciar o suficiente da casa, o gato apareceu. Parou aos pés do garoto e o encarou. De repente se virou e começou a andar calmamente. Ao perceber que Harry não o seguia, olhou para trás e miou. Repetiu o processo três vezes, até que o menino decidiu seguir o gato. No fim, o que teria demais? Tinha tempo de sobra e um bichinho de tamanha diminuto nada poderia fazer contra.

Andou então atrás do animal, sendo guiado por mais de vinte minutos até o parquinho não usado. No meio deste ficava os brinquedos, mas havia uma coisa chamando atenção ali. E foi para ela que o gato se dirigiu. A coisa era um espelho prateado, com pequenas pedras azuis incrustadas nele. Era lindo, mas estava deslocado em um lugar sujo como aquele. O gato foi então para perto deste, que estava em cima do escorrega. Miou até que Harry fosse até o espelho. Ao tocá-lo, o nome escreito em dourado escuro, que era com letras incompreensíveis, se transformou em _Harry James Potter_.

Com o susto, acabou derrubando o objeto no chão, que milagrosamente ficou inteiro. Olhou para o gato, mas este parecia se dissolver em uma fumaça dourada. Harry nunca havia estado tão assustado antes. Mesmo assim, pegou o espelho no chão antes de correr para a casa dos tios. Agradecia aos céus por seus parentes estarem fora, assim poderia entrar correndo em casa carregando um espelho de prata. Entrou no armário e deixou ali, em cima da sua cama improvisada. Algo o guiava ao objeto, mas ele tinha medo. Medo da magia. Então resolveu embrulhá-lo e deixar em baixo da 'cama'. Esse mistério ficaria para outro dia.

-x-

N. A.: Desculpem a demora, sinceramente. Problemas pessoais atrapalharam a postagem (mesmo o capítulo já estando pronto). Não consegui pegar no notebook essa semana, tão ocupada com a escola e com a vida em geral.

Enfim, espero que gostem.

Com amor,

Duda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Ginny estava agitada. Era dia 30 de julho, faltava apenas 11 dias para seu aniversário e ela estava empolgada em poder chamar seus amigos - que se resumiam em Luna e Emma, além dos filhos de alguns amigos dos seus pais. Mas o que a estava deixando inquieta não era a proximidade do seu grande dia e sim o misterioso espelho que achara no sótão quase um mês antes.

No dia em que o encontrara não teve tempo para brincar com ele. Nas semanas que se seguiram, no entanto, ficara olhando maravilhada para a imagem da moça ruiva, que sorria para ela e de vez em quando sumia, apenas para aparecer novamente com mais sorrisos. Um dia a imagem dela foi trocada por um rosto de um menino, que ela diria ter sua idade, assustado, olhos verdes como esmeralda encarando os seus. Momentos mais tarde, porém, ele sumiu, dando vez novamente a moça. Esta não estava sorrindo, parecia apenas relaxada, os olhos mel com um brilho estranho.

A ruivinha estava acostumada com a magia, claro, mas ainda considerava o objeto muito estranho, mesmo para os padrões bruxos. Não contou para ninguém, claro, temia que pegassem o objeto dela. Não sabia de algo que parecesse com o que havia achado. Sua mente dava voltas e voltas tentando descobrir o que era, como funcionava. Quem era o menino de olhos esmeralda, que se parecia com o que vira diversas vezes em seus sonhos? Quem era a linda ruiva aprisionada no espelho? Como ninguém nunca havia achado o objeto?

Era noite e a lua brilhava de forma intensa no céu. A claridade entrava pela janela do quarto, lançando sua luz prateada na ruiva sentada em sua cama, encarando pensativa as sombras projetadas na parede. Uma atípica inquietação fazia o seu coração palpitar descontroladamente. Em cima da sua penteadeira antiga estava o espelho, ainda mais misterioso do que já era durante o dia. Olhar para a imagem da mulher causava agora mais frustração que fascinação, mas algo, uma força que ela não entendia, impedia que ela se livrasse do objeto.

Não sabia o porquê daquela agitação, apenas sentia que algo importante iria acontecer a qualquer momento. Levantou-se então, andando até a janela de vidro, esperando o momento em que aquela ansiedade passaria. Precisava de ar, decidiu, estava ficando paranoica. Antes que saísse do quarto, sem entender exatamente o motivo de estar fazendo isso, pegou o espelho. Nenhuma moça a encarava. Fechou os olhos e abriu a porta do quarto, descendo rapidamente até a sala. Andou silenciosamente até a cozinha, saindo da casa e sentindo a brisa fresca do verão tocar seu rosto.

Sentou na grama macia e colocou o espelho na sua frente. Este se transformou no magnífico espelho que tinha visto no sótão, a moldura dourada brilhando sob a luz suave da lua. Ginny via apenas a si mesma, pela primeira vez. Puramente o seu reflexo, uma garota muito ruiva, de olhos mel, corpo tão pequeno que poderia se passar por uma fada. Ela, de alguma forma, parecia mais etérea, algo que parecia pertencer apenas parcialmente àquele cenário simples. E ela se achou bonita, como nunca tinha feito. Nunca pensava sobre sua aparência, até porque parecia uma coisa tola a se preocupar. Mas ela se sentia apenas mais uma, ruiva e sardenta, como todos na família. Ali, agora, ela era especial.

Sabia, de alguma forma, que era quase meia-noite. Sentia que era agora o momento que, inconscientemente, aguardara durante todo o dia. Uma sensação de formigamento passou por seu corpo, dissipando-se em seus dedos. Encarava seu reflexo, estudando a si mesma, mesmo que a garota que via em nada lembrasse a ruiva barulhenta e animada que estava todos os dias no espelho de seu quarto. Esta era séria, madura, parecia muito mais velha que seus quase nove anos. Estendeu a mão para tocar a si mesma. Precisava saber se aquilo era real. Tocou levemente a superfície fria e encarou os olhos que miravam-lhe cheios de determinação.

Mas não era mais seu reflexo que ela via. Era um garoto, de cabelos negros bagunçados, olhos verde-esmeralda escondidos atrás de uma armação de óculos redonda e remendada com fita adesiva, pele pálida e uma cicatriz peculiar em sua testa. Ginny não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Realização fluiu por seu corpo, um fluxo gelado de satisfação em suas veias. Aquele momento, estranho e totalmente incompreensível, parecia apenas tão... _Certo_. Ela sentia como se esperasse aquilo por toda a sua vida. Era intenso, descontrolado, nenhuma palavra em seu vocabulário poderia descrever.

 _É o seu destino_ , uma voz doce sussurrou _, não tenha medo, você saberá do que falo em breve_. E ela manteve a calma, não teve medo. Não parou de encarar os olhos verdes, este tão transparentes, cheios de dúvidas e, ao mesmo tempo, determinados. No fundo da sua mente, já sabia quem ele era. Harry Potter. Aquela cicatriz não poderia negar o fato. Mas aquilo não era o mais importante no momento. Aquela conexão, a voz, tudo parecia irreal, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia já ter passado por aquilo várias e várias vezes. Conhecia aqueles olhos, assim como sabia que o cabelo dele era macio e as mãos eram calejadas. E não era apenas sobre os sonhos que tivera com ele, pois conhecia acima de tudo, sua alma.

Ginny sorriu então. Nada era por acaso. Não sabia como _sabia_ aquelas coisas, mas não era o momento. Viu ele hesitar e então sorrir de volta. O mesmo sorriso de lado que estava registrado em sua mente. Decidiu dizer algo, mas as palavras pareciam inadequadas, como se tudo fosse acabar assim que abrisse a boca. Mas ela sentia que aquilo, a ligação que tinham, por mais que fosse recente, era etena. Mais uma vez, era como se apenas soubesse disso, como se fosse óbvio. Para ela, parecia simples imaginar que eles estariam juntos em um futuro, este sendo distante ou não.

\- Feliz aniversário Harry.

Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, ela tirou a mão do espelho e ele desapareceu, deixando para trás apenas o reflexo dela, com um sorriso triste nos lábios e um brilho nos olhos mel. Imediatamente sentiu falta dele, o fato da imagem ter sumido causou uma dor profunda.

A lua crescente brilhava no céu sem nuvens ou estrelas, apenas iluminando o azul profundo, quase preto. Ginny deitou-se na grama, deixando os barulhos da noite limparem os seus pensamentos. A brisa do verão tocava seu corpo como uma caricia, o cheiro das flores do campo inebriava sua mente. Olhos verdes cheios de vida passavam por sua cabeça, de novo e de novo. Harry Potter, sua paixonite, aquele que sempre sonhara conhecer, que imaginava namorar quando fosse mais velha, que imaginava ser o perfeito cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Com os olhos verdes mais bonitos do mundo.

Era ele, esse tempo todo? Nos sonhos ela não se lembrava dele ter uma cicatriz. De uma maneira estranha, esse pensamento a acalmou. Não entendia porque sonhara com ele, mas era reconfortante saber que as coisas, de alguma forma, eram diferentes lá. Tornava tudo mais especial. A clareira em que brincavam era tão linda que deslumbrava a menina, mesmo que só em lembranças. O riso suave dos dois sempre se misturava aos sons da natureza. Estar ali era bom, certo. Os dois se entendiam, confiavam que aquilo, aqueles sonhos, por mais estranho que parecesse, eram reais. Ginny Weasley e Harry Potter, amigos antes mesmo de terem se visto pessoalmente. Antes mesmo de trocarem uma palavra. A ruiva riu levemente ao se dar conta disso.

Fechou os olhos, apreciando a noite fresca de verão. A grama era muito macia e ela estava _tão_ cansada. Aquele encontro misterioso tirara todas as suas forças. Deveria se levantar e ir para o quarto, mas ele estava longe demais e o sono já fazia seus músculos relaxarem. Percebeu que o espelho ficou menor e menor, até estar do tamanho de um livro de bolso. Uma aura azul envolveu o mesmo e o guiou até a menina deitada no chão. Ela segurou ele junto ao peito, se rendendo ao cansaço e adormecendo ali, no meio do quintal.

...

 _N.A: Oi gente, eu_ _ **não**_ _desisti da história!._

 _Mas é que, bem, eu fiquei de castigo (ainda estou né) então eu fiquei sem tocar no notebook durante mais de um mês. Sorry. Esse capítulo já estava escrito, mas eu não tinha revisado. Anyways, aqui está._

 _Se alguem ainda lê isso, aceito comentários. Críticas (mas sem xingar a autora, plisss), dúvidas incentivos, to aceitando!_

 _Desculpe novamente por demorar tanto. Se tudo der certo, domingo eu atualizo de novo!_

 _Com muito amor,_

 _Duda :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Harry estava ansioso. Uma energia nervosa corria por suas veias e ele não sabia explicar o porquê. Seu aniversário era no dia seguinte, mas nada aconteceria, como sempre. Era apenas uma comemoração para o moreno, que contava os dias para ter 18 anos e sair da casa dos tios. Cada dia 31 de Julho ele ficava ainda mais perto dessa realização. Mesmo assim, isso não justificava a tensão que sentia. Parecia que algo ia acontecer, algo que mudaria tudo.

Desde o dia em que um gato preto de expressivos olhos verdes havia o levado a um espelho e depois desaparecido no ar, um sentimento estranho tomara conta do garoto. Ele sabia que, racionalmente, um gato não podia sumir no ar, mas ele tinha visto a cena e ainda tinha o espelho para comprovar que o momento fora real. Outra coisa que o deixava inquieto era o espelho. Depois que o encontrara só pegara nele uma vez. E ao não ver seu reflexo e sim um homem com uma armadura completamente negra e olhos esmeralda, decidira deixá-lo guardado por tempo indeterminado.

Mas hoje algo estranho estava acontecendo com Harry e ele se viu pegar o espelho que estava embrulhado num pano velho e escondido cuidadosamente em baixo da "cama" dele. Não conseguiu encarar o objeto em um primeiro momento, temia mais uma vez o que iria ver. Contou mentalmente até três, criando coragem para olhar o objeto em suas mãos. Nunca fora covarde e não seria agora que se tornaria um. Virou o rosto lentamente, os olhos fechados. Okay, ele estava receoso, mas já estava se achando ridículo. Abriu os olhos e viu, mais uma vez, um homem, que lhe era muito familiar. Quis, em um impulso, jogar o objeto longe, mas se sentia incapaz de realizar isso.

Olhou atentamente para o verde incomum dos olhos que aquele homem possuía. Era familiar, é claro, pois era do mesmo tom dos seus. O cabelo era uma bagunça negra, alcançando os ombros, que eram protegidos por uma armadura tão escura quanto. O rosto bronzeado era másculo, com formas definidas, uma barba por fazer dava uma espécie de charme, assim como o sorriso torto que exibia. O garoto examinou a figura, mas não se lembrava de ter visto alguém assim em toda a sua vida. Na verdade, em uma forma muito estranha, lembrava apenas seu rosto infantil, muito magro e pálido, em decorrência da má alimentação e das horas preso naquele armário escuro.

Ouviu a voz da sua tia chamando por ele, assustou-se e quase deixou o objeto escorregar por suas mãos. Com cuidado pegou o pano velho, o mesmo em que estava enrolado quando fora deixado nos seus tios anos atrás, enrolou o espelho e o guardou. Não entendia como aquele homem poderia estar ali. Claramente não era uma foto, já que refletia os objetos a sua volta, mas em vez dele aparecer, quem tomava seu lugar era o mais velho. Magia era a única solução que conseguia pensar, mas ele não acreditava em magia. Tio Vernon passara anos bradando que aquela baboseira era algo totalmente sem fundamento, inventada por vagabundos desocupados, com objetivo de enganar pessoas estúpidas.

Foi para a cozinha, onde tia Petunia o esperava. Era hora dele fazer o jantar, a mulher tinha feito as unhas durante a tarde e não poderia estragá-las, então o dever era responsabilidade do pequeno. Se esforçou para fazer algo decente, realmente bom, pois não queria ouvir reclamações do tio, ou pior, do primo. Uma reclamação do pequeno Dudley era igual a um castigo severo para o menino. Demorou um pouco mais de uma hora, mas sabia que não pretendiam jantar antes das oito. Era verão, os dias eram mais longos que o normal, então este era o horário ideal para a refeição.

Os tios falavam muito alto, sobre o concerto que iriam no outro dia. Todo dia 31 eles saiam, deixando Harry ou só em casa ou na casa da Sra. Figg. Era como se, de uma forma deliberadamente cruel, eles quisessem deixar claro para o moreno que nem em seu aniversário ele poderia se divertir, com ou sem eles. Neste ano iriam para uma espécie de show, onde outros funcionários da firma do tio iriam estar presentes. Era algo decididamente mais requintado e, por isso, crianças não iriam participar. Dudley não fez birra por apenas um motivo: iria para casa de um colega, onde iriam para o cinema e um novo restaurante que abrira. Todos pareciam deliciados em comemorar o dia 31 de Julho.

Separou uma pequena porção em um pote e o levou para o armário. Ele não se sentia bem o suficiente para comer com os tios e foi o que falou a eles, mas teve que voltar uma hora depois para lavar os pratos que foram utilizados. Totalmente esgotado, depois de ter que arrumar a cozinha para a tia, voltou para o armário. Era reconfortante o escuro, parecia o abraçar, mas não o oprimir. Depois de anos convivendo com ele, já parecia um velho amigo. A luz que vinha era a da sala, mas perto das dez e meia os tios e o primo subiram para o seu quarto. Dudley, como sempre, subiu quase pulando nos degraus, fazendo com que poeira caísse em cima de Harry. O moreno temia que um dia a escada quebrasse e não fosse apenas a poeira que caísse nele.

Seguindo um estranho impulso, pegou o espelho novamente. Dessa vez não havia homem nenhum, apenas o próprio Harry. Ele mal conseguia enxergar naquele escuro, mesmo assim ele _sentia_ que não havia ninguém fora ele sendo refletido. O espaço pequeno começou a ficar sufocante demais e ele precisava sair dali. Tinha medo de ser descoberto, mas algo o puxava para o jardim. Cuidadosamente abriu a porta e, levando o espelho junto ao peito, andou até a porta da frente. Destrancou bem lentamente, torcendo para que o barulho não despertasse ninguém. Abriu a porta devagar, saiu rapidamente e a fechou logo após. Não havia ninguém na rua, a noite era iluminada por postes e pela lua crescente.

Sentou-se no chão, a grama bem aparada fazendo cócegas em suas pernas. Colocou o espelho a sua frente, mas deu mais atenção ao céu. Ele amava as estrelas, que tinham um brilho tão intenso, mas que parecia tão fraco visto de longe. Ele costumava brincar de criar novas constelações, dar um nome e um significado. Mas infelizmente Dudley descobriu esse prazer secreto do garoto e deu um jeito de atrapalhar cada uma das vezes que ele saia para olhar o céu durante a noite. Logo Vernon encarou aquilo como mais uma das esquisitices do menino e o proibiu de contemplar suas amadas estrelas. Mais um desejo negado, mas o garoto já estava tão acostumado, tão anestesiado, que mal sentia a dor de ter algo que adorava sendo tirado dele sem nenhum motivo.

Quando voltou a notar o espelho, este estava diferente. Erguia-se ante a ele, um pouco maior que o garoto, uma aura prateada o contornando. E ele conseguia se enxergar ali, de uma forma que nunca havia feito. Olhos verdes, mas com uma sombra escura que estava sempre presente. Cabelos numa bagunça tipicamente dele, mais escuros que a noite sem nuvens. Corpo pequeno, magro, com uma pele branca pálida, com alguns machucados em tons de roxo na altura dos braços. Rosto com traços bem definidos, lábios finos rosados, nenhuma marca aparente fora a estranha cicatriz em sua testa. Sua expressão era séria, levemente indagadora, mas nenhum sorriso iluminava as feições sombreadas. Os óculos refletiam as luzes dos postes, mas isso não atrapalhava a observação que fazia de si. Ele parecia mais velho, mais sábio, mais perigoso do que realmente era. E ele se sentiu bem por pensar que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, ele não parecia aquele menino fraco que apanhava dos amigos do primo.

Levado por um impulso que não reconhecia, sentiu vontade de tocar no espelho. E levou a mão até metade do caminho, quando parou e pensou racionalmente sobre o que estava fazendo. Sozinho, faltando poucos minutos para a meia-noite, parado no jardim da casa dos Dursley's, de frente a um espelho maravilhoso, onde as vezes via seu reflexo, as vezes não. Seguira impulsos estranhos desde que vira o gato preto de olhos verdes pela primeira vez, e o gato desaparecera no ar. Então achara o espelho e este não o refletia. Aí sentira vontade de sair de casa durante a noite para contemplar a si mesmo no tal espelho que, de forma inexplicável, mudara de tamanho. E agora ia, pateticamente, ficar tocando o espelho. O que ele esperava que acontecesse? Que um portal se abrisse e o levasse até um mundo cheio de magia? Nem Harry era bobo o suficiente para crer numa coisa assim.

Mas a vontade incontrolável ainda estava ali e ele sabia que não conseguiria se conter por muito mais tempo. Olhou firmemente para seus olhos refletidos ali e tocou o espelho. Mas assim que as pontas de seus dedos tocaram a superfície fria não era mais seus olhos que via. Um par de olhos cor de mel, do tom mais lindo que já vira, o encarava de volta. Parecia chocolate derretido, misturado a um dourado salpicado, dando um tom único a eles. Eram de uma garota, a mesma que vira várias vezes em seus sonhos. Os cabelos caiam como uma cachoeira de fogo por seus ombros, a pele parecia ter o tom mais suave de branco. O corpo dela era pequeno e delicado, como a de uma pequena fada. A garota de seus sonhos, com quem ele sentia uma conexão profunda e inexplicável.

Seu coração começou a bater tão rápido que sentia que ele fosse pular de seu peito. Uma sensação de dormência passou por seus dedos, mas ele não ligou. Era como se a vida toda ele aguardasse esse momento. O que não fazia nenhum sentido, pois nem sabia se a garota era real. Mas vê-la ali, do outro lado do espelho, causava uma satisfação que ele nunca havia sentido. Tinha vontade de protege-la, guardar o corpo pequeno dela em seus braços e não soltar. Seu lado racional gritava com ele, mas ele nunca ouvia ele e não era agora que o faria. Aquela garota era o seu pequeno mundo. Como ele sabia disso era algo que não entendia, mas coisas estranhas sempre aconteceram com ele e essa a melhor coisa estranha que poderia acontecer.

 _Acalme-se, você terá muito tempo para entender o que está acontecendo._ A voz que soava na sua cabeça era grave, estranhamente rouca e extremamente familiar. _Quando estiver pronto, compreenderá a verdade. Afinal, é o seu destino._ E Harry sentia que era verdade. E quando a garota sorriu, tudo ficou mais que perfeito. E ele sabia que não precisava entender nada agora, que tudo viria em seu momento certo. Então, de forma hesitante, sorriu para a menina. As dúvidas ainda martelavam na sua cabeça, é claro, mas parecia que havia ficado dez vezes mais sábio nessa noite, então calou-as afirmando para si que aquele não era o momento.

Então ela abriu a boca e disse, com a voz mais doce e musical que já ouvira em sua vida, palavras simples, mas que tocaram o moreno de uma forma inimaginável.

\- Feliz aniversário Harry.

Então ela sumiu, deixando-o ali, encarando ainda maravilhado o espelho. O encanto foi desfeito segundos depois, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da casa vizinha. Sabia que precisava entrar e se preparar para dormir. O objeto pareceu entender essa necessidade, já que voltou ao tamanho de um espelho de bolso. Harry pegou rapidamente o mesmo e entrou na casa, andando cuidadosamente e tentando não fazer nenhum som. Abriu a porta do armário e rapidamente pegou o mesmo pano de antes, embrulhou o espelho e o colocou embaixo da "cama". Deitou-se e dormiu rapidamente, a voz da ruiva repetindo em sua mente as palavras mais doces que alguém já havia dito para ele.

Não sonhou com nada muito marcante durante a noite, apenas se lembrava de cabelos vermelhos e risadas musicais. Antes de abrir os olhos, sabia que ninguém na casa havia acordado ainda. Era o tipo de coisa que ele sempre sabia, quase um instinto, nem chegava mais a questionar como. Sem perceber, soltou um suspiro de alívio e pegou o espelho, como se fizesse isso todos os dias. Assim que abriu os olhos e realmente encarou o objeto, teve uma maravilhosa surpresa. Era a garota, com os cabelos bagunçados e uma expressão de quem acabara de acordar assim como ele. Mesmo assim, o rosto dela se iluminou ao vê-lo. Assim como o dele fez.

\- Bom dia Harry!

...

 _N.A:_

 _OI! Viram, dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto!_

 _Sei que eu prometi postar no domingo passado, mas sendo honesta com vocês, eu nem tentei. MAS teve um motivo muito bom ~para mim, pelo menos~. Eu já estava com esse capítulo quase finalizado, mas sempre que eu tentava escrever o final, não saia. Isso aconteceu por um motivo muito simples, eu estava com muitas ideias na cabeça. Então, eu comecei a escrever outra fica, numa pegada bem diferente dessa. Não vou postar ainda, quero ao menos ter uns 5 capítulos escritos e revisados antes de me aventurar._

 _E me desculpem, mas sempre que eu vou escrever os pov's do Harry eu acabo divagando um pouco. Mas se vocês notarem com atenção, este é um pouco maior que os outros! Yay._

 _Desse momento em diante as coisas vão andar de forma mais rápida. Esses capítulos iniciais eram mais para introduzir a história em si. Espero que gostem da coisa mais acelerada, mas para mim, pessoalmente, é muito difícil escrever assim._

 _Anyways, espero que gostem! Comentários são bem vindos, críticas e etc. Se te algum erro me desculpem, sou eu que reviso e as vezes deixo algumas coisas passarem._

 _Com amor,_

 _Duda._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

A incômoda luz do sol entrava pela janela do quarto. Ginny não conseguia ficar mais um minuto deitada ali, sentia-se sufocada naquele ambiente fechado. Parecia errado estar ali. Lembrava-se de adormecer na grama, debaixo do céu estrelado, sentido a brisa de verão tocar seu corpo como numa carícia. Como havia parado em seu quarto era um mistério para a ruiva, mas sua mente não conseguia se focar nisso. Estava preenchida com deslumbrantes olhos esmeralda e um enigmático sorriso torto. Harry Potter. Só conseguia pensar em Harry Potter.

Imediatamente se levantou. Olhou em volta e viu em sua mesinha de cabeceira o, agora pequeno, espelho dourado. Temeu que algum de seus irmãos estivesse bisbilhotando onde não devia, mas logo empurrou isso para longe de seus pensamentos. Não era importante agora. Tudo que ela precisava era se certificar de que não havia sido mais um dos inúmeros sonhos que tivera com o moreno de olhos verdes. Que tivera com Harry Potter! Seu herói, que idolatrava e afirmava que seria seu namoradinho de escola. Surreal era pouco para descrever o que estava acontecendo.

Assim que pegou no espelho, se deu conta que acabara de acordar. Não ligou muito para isso, não sentia que era realmente importante parecer apresentável antes de encontrar com Harry. Uma boa segunda impressão (ou primeira, já que ela não se sentira muito ela mesma na noite anterior e apostava que o mesmo acontecera com ele) era necessária, é claro, mas Ginny nunca realmente se preocupara com isso. Estava extremamente ansiosa. Independente de ter sonhado ou não com ele, daquela vez seria real. Apenas Ginny e Harry. Como amigos, ou era o que ela esperava.

Depois de refletir se deveria ou não tentar ficar decente, ficou novamente de frente ao espelho. Em todos os seus quase nove anos de vida, nunca esteve tão ansiosa por algo. Nem mesmo quando arrombou o armário de vassouras para voar escondida dos irmãos sentira-se assim. Era estranho. Ele é o garoto de quem ouvia inúmeras histórias, que salvara o mundo mágico sendo ainda tão pequeno. Desde sempre teve em sua mente que ele era o perfeito cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Subconscientemente, sentia que toda aquela visão criada por seus pais cairia por terra assim que realmente falasse com ele. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Respirou fundo e pensou desesperadamente que queria ver Harry, que queria falar com ele. Assim que falou o nome dele, seu reflexo desapareceu. Uma escuridão estranha tomou o lugar em que antes estava uma menina ruiva de cabelo assanhado, mas ela podia ver um pouco de luz se projetando no que ela achava ser o teto. Antes que pudesse piscar o rosto do garoto apareceu, com cabelos tão bagunçados quanto era possível distinguir naquela meia-luz. Mesmo assim, o rosto da ruiva se iluminou. Funcionara! Harry Potter estava ali, lançando um sorriso pequeno para ela. Todos os seus sonhos pareceram insignificantes perante a vê-lo ali, tão real, verdadeiro, com uma cara de sono muito fofa.

\- Bom dia Harry!

Falou antes que pudesse se conter. Uma enorme onda de animação corria por seu corpo. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam mais acelerados que o normal e ouvira que sua voz soara ainda mais aguda do que era, mas nada disso importou. Ele estava sorrindo de volta! Para ela! Era mais do que podia desejar em toda a sua vida.

\- Bom dia... Bem, eu não sei... - Ele limpou a garganta parecendo envergonhado e mesmo com a pouquíssima luz que entrava no quarto, ela podia perceber que ele estava corando. - Eu não... Não sei o seu nome.

Ginny ficara envergonhada também. Por mais que conhecesse ele, era óbvio que ele não sabia quem ela era. E a estúpida nem se lembrava desse pequeno detalhe. Até porque, como Harry Potter saberia o nome dela?

\- Desculpe. - Ele acrescentou depressa, parecendo ainda mais constrangido. E um pouco receoso também? Isso não fazia o menor sentido!

\- Na verdade... Eu meio que não lembrei de me apresentar. De qualquer forma, sou Ginny.

Deu um sorriso meio hesitante, suas bochechas ainda pegando fogo. Ela tinha que estragar completamente a primeira conversa oficial entre os dois, típico dela! Sentiu seu animo morrer ao pensar que Harry acharia que ela era apenas uma menininha boba e não ia querer passar tempo com ela, assim como os seus irmãos mais velhos faziam.

\- Ginny. Um nome muito bonito. Nunca conheci alguém chamada Ginny. É algum tipo de apelido?

Vê-lo puxar conversa deu um novo toque de ânimo para a ruiva. Ele achara seu nome bonito! Provavelmente fora apenas por educação, mas ainda assim era um elogio. De Harry Potter! Seu coração acelerou ao perceber que ele parecia querer conversar com ela. Sentia que podia pular de alegria. Claro que não ia realmente pular, não queria que ele achasse que ela era uma garota boba. Porque ela não era, nem um pouquinho.

\- É um apelido. De Ginevra, um nome horrível na minha opinião. Por favor, nunca me chame assim.

Ele pareceu pensativo, enquanto ela fazia careta para o nome estranho que tinha. Mas não importou, pois as palavras que ele disse depois fizeram seu corpo se encher de entusiasmo.

\- Não se preocupe, não lhe chamarei assim no futuro. - E nessa frase ele deixava claro que haveria sim um futuro. Em que eles seriam amigos, amigos de verdade.

Um barulho de passos fez os dois se calarem, até que ela percebeu que vinha da casa do garoto. Os olhos esmeralda imediatamente ficaram tristes, o semblante do menino ficou mais fechado. Ele parecia cansado do que quer que os passos sinalizassem. Ouviu então batidas na porta, violentas demais, totalmente desnecessárias. Pra que tanta urgência, afinal?

\- Tenho que ir agora. - Um grito de mulher, chamando por um 'Moleque estranho', depois das batidas fizera com que Harry soltasse um suspiro. - Podemos nos falar novamente?

Ela apenas sussurrou um sim, antes que a conexão se quebrasse. Encarou a si mesma, seus olhos mostrando toda a dúvida que estava confundindo sua mente. Percebeu que o tal 'moleque' que a moça de voz aguda chamara era o Harry, mas não conseguia imaginá-lo em um lugar que fosse menos que perfeito. Era de conhecimento comum que o menino morava com os tios, que dava todo o carinho que os pais dele não puderam dar. E não conseguia pensar em que tipo de problemas poderia ter se metido para gerar aquele tipo de desprezo em alguém. Algo naquilo estava muito estranho e ela, sendo a pequena enxerida de sempre, estava mais do que pronta para descobrir.

Mas logo a animação tomou conta do seu ser. Eles haviam realmente conversado. Uma conversa curta e cheia de constrangimento, sim, mas ainda assim fora uma conversa e ela não podia ignorar isso. Na verdade, não conseguiria mesmo se quisesse. Além do deslumbramento óbvio, afinal, ele é Harry Potter, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, tinha o adicional que ela poderia ganhar mais um amigo. Ela não tinha muitos, fora os irmãos, de quem era obrigada a ser pelos pais. Tinha Luna, uma garota que morava relativamente da sua casa, Alyn, uma menina da cidade de Ottery St. Catchpole, que era perto de onde se localizava A Toca e Emma, uma doce menina que era filha do pastor da cidadezinha. Como Alyn e Emma eram trouxas, não havia como conviver muito com elas sem escorregar e acabar comentando algo sobre a magia. Deixava então apenas Luna. A única amiga de verdade que ela tinha.

Ainda empolgada com a conversa que tivera com Harry, foi tomar um banho para começar oficialmente o dia. Pretendia ir a casa de Luna, brincar com as novas descobertas dos pais dela. Antes olharia um livro que achara, pois nele tinha histórias muito interessantes sobre magias perdidas, origem das varinhas modernas e o poder dos sentimentos relacionado ao tamanho do núcleo mágico. Boa parte ela não entendia, pois seus conhecimentos ainda eram poucos, mas mesmo assim achava o livro fascinante. Sua sede de conhecimento era impressionante, não exagerada, mas a vontade de mergulhar no desconhecido estava sempre presente.

Depois de sair do chuveiro, sentou em sua cama e passou a escovar os lisos cabelos cor de fogo que chegavam a sua cintura. Enquanto estava distraída, uma luz estranha começou a sair do espelho. O barulho da porta sendo trancada despertou a menina de seus pensamentos. Um brilho dourado envolvia a fechadura, o mesmo brilho estava saindo do espelho. Esse ficou cada vez maior, flutuando a sua frente. Ginny estava mais do quê assustada, mas uma força dentro de si a mantinha parada e em silêncio. Sentia que finalmente descobriria o significado da mulher misteriosa que parecia tanto com a própria Ginny.

Mais uma vez, no lugar de seu reflexo, estava a moça ruiva, dava para ver todo o corpo da mesma. Um longo cabelo cor de sangue descia até o seu quadril, trançado junto a pequenas flores azuis na parte superior. Um vestido prateado agarrava seu corpo, modelando curvas bem pronunciadas, o busto sendo destacado por duas pequenas faixas brancas que se cruzavam, indo da parte de baixo dos seios até os ombros, se juntando a duas grossas faixas cinza para serem amarradas atrás de seu pescoço. Os braços livres de mangas eram preenchidos com desenhos em dourado, destacando da palidez da pele cor de leite. Olhos de mel, escorrendo mistérios.

\- Acho que é a hora de nos conhecermos. Sou Diana, filha da lua. E você, Ginny Weasley. Eu sou você.

-x-

 _ **N.A:**_

 _Mil desculpas pela demora, sério, eu não pretendia deixar tanto tempo sem atualizar. Problemas pessoais e coisas assim._

 _Eu sempre travo nos pov's da Ginny. E no próximo capítulo veremos o que significam os espelhos (acho que vocês já desconfiam hihihi)._

 _Comentem plissss._

 _XoXo,_

 _Duda_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Tia Petunia parecia mais cruel que o normal. Harry desconfiava que a culpa era a data, 31 de Julho, seu aniversário, mas ele esperava que ela realmente não lembrasse. Nunca recebera um único 'parabéns' dentro daquela casa, mas já estava acostumado com o descaso daquela gente. De toda forma, desde que tinha 7 anos, passara a não esperar nada de bom da sua família.

Desde a conversa logo no começo do dia, a ruiva, Ginny, não saia de sua cabeça. Como poderia? Ela tinha um lindo sorriso, os olhos mais bonitos de todos, adoráveis sardas pontilhadas pelo nariz pequeno e fofo. Algo dentro do moreno aquecia-se ao pensar nela, a mesma sensação que sentia quando pensava nos pais. Imaginava sentir as mãos pequenas nas suas, ouvir a voz musical novamente, ganhar outro deslumbrante sorriso envergonhado. Ginevra. O nome soava mais doce cada vez que pensava nele.

Perdido em seus estranhos pensamentos, acabara queimando uma das torradas que preparava. Já sabia que seria a sua, então colocou diretamente no seu prato, ganhando um resmungo de Dudley que afirmou que ele queria matá-lo de fome, preparando primeiro a própria comida e deixando a dele por último. O que gerou alguns gritos do tio Vernon e um início de dor de cabeça para Harry, que nada respondeu, apenas se concentrou na tarefa a sua frente. É, feliz aniversário para mim.

Depois do desastroso café da manhã, Harry começou a limpar o quintal (o que incluía podar os arbustos, cortar a grama, lavar os bancos e etc). Sabia que passaria toda a manhã no serviço, mas não abriu a boca para reclamar. Apenas mais 8 anos e saio desse lugar. Apenas mais 8 incrivelmente longos anos. Estava acostumado com essa vida, o único problema era as tonturas que sentia as vezes, provavelmente porque era pouco alimentado e fazia a maior parte do trabalho pesado da casa.

Harry limpava o quintal, o jardim, a sala, os quartos, os banheiros, botava as roupas para lavar, para secar e depois ainda engomava uma a uma. Cozinhava e depois lavava toda a sujeira. Lustrava os móveis, varria a poeira do dia e lavava as janelas. As únicas coisas que realmente não fazia era limpar a cozinha, pois era o lugar que tia Petunia mais amava e jamais deixaria ele fazer o péssimo trabalho de sempre com um lugar que ela tinha tanto carinho. Isso era o que ela resmungava a cada vez que precisava ficar passando o pano nas suas lustrosas bancadas.

O garoto não tinha tempo para coisas como estudar ou fazer as atividades, o que o tornava um péssimo aluno. Mas era ideal para os tios que ele fosse menos esperto que o Dudley, o que nem mesmo dessa forma acontecia. Enquanto o moreno não podia se dedicar à escola, o loiro apenas não queria. O que fazia com que Harry ainda tivesse melhores resultados nas provas. Os professores não sabiam lidar com o menino de olhos verdes, fechavam os olhos para o terror que a gangue de delinquentes do primo fazia com ele, e chegavam a culpar o próprio pela violência que era submetido.

Não era a vida ideal. Nem mesmo uma vida boa. Ou saudável. Mas era o que ele tinha. E mesmo que todas as noites implorasse para os céus que alguém o tirasse dali, sabia que isso não aconteceria. Passaram-se 9 anos desde o acidente dos seus pais e ninguém nunca apareceu. Provavelmente nunca apareceriam. E ele era muito inteligente para presumir que por mágica ele achasse outro lugar para viver, com pessoas que realmente o amassem. E a cada grito da tia, a cada surra do tio, a cada brincadeira violenta do primo, ele fechava bem os olhos e contava os dias até ficar maior de idade. Pois era assim que sairia dali, com 18 anos e provavelmente indo morar debaixo de um viaduto, mas seria um viaduto do outro lado do país.

Ele mal terminou o serviço e correu para a cozinha, para finalizar o almoço que tia Petunia já havia começado. A mulher já havia ido para o salão, afinal teria um evento muito importante para a empresa do tio Vernon e ela não queria estar "menos que perfeita". Como ela conseguiria tal proeza era algo que Harry se questionava, pois a mulher não era das mais bonitas, mas ele não achava certo julgar a aparência das pessoas de toda forma. Então apenas ficou quieto e finalizou os pratos.

Durante a tarde apenas tirou o pó da casa e foi para o armário. Por algum motivo, sentia que deveria estar perto do espelho naquele momento. Algo estava o atraindo ao objeto, mas Harry sabia que era muito arriscado fazer alguma coisa "estranha" na casa dos tios. Ele tinha que dar o fora dali o mais rápido que pudesse. O espelho, parecendo entender a vontade do garoto, encolheu ao ponto de poder ser guardado em um bolso sem chamar atenção. Sendo assim, o garoto pegou o objeto diminuto, colocou no bolso do jeans enorme que usava e saiu da casa, percorrendo as ruas de Little Whinging até chegar no seu "esconderijo".

Era uma espécie de bosque. Não era grande ou algo assim, apenas era um amontoado de árvores de grande porte que ficava ao lado de uma pracinha abandonada. Um lugar meio sombrio, mas que sempre atraíra Harry de alguma forma. Nos piores dias, depois de ser surrado e humilhado por Vernon, era para onde ele escapava. Ali ele sentia que as dores passavam, era um refúgio de todos os sofrimentos, onde ele poderia apenas respirar fundo, fechar os olhos e sentir o vento, normalmente frio, se chocar contra seu corpo. O lugar onde ele deixava de ser o estranho Harry Potter, sobrinho delinquente dos respeitáveis Dursley's e passava a ser apenas Harry.

Depois de passar quase meia hora caminhando, o garoto finalmente chegou ao seu refúgio. Entrou pelo caminho já tão conhecido e andou até uma espécie de cabana, que ele vinha construindo no último ano. Algumas taboas de madeira no chão, algumas para formar uma espécie de teto, panos que pegara coma Sra. Figg formando as paredes e um nome pretensioso: Templo do Bosque. Entrou em seu santuário e tirou o espelho do bolso, levando até a sua frente. Deixou o objeto no chão e sentou-se na madeira levemente úmida. O que foi uma ideia inteligente, já que ele teria caído com o susto de ver o objeto começar a flutuar e liberar uma aura prateada.

Logo o espelho assumiu o tamanho original, cerca de dois metros de altura, brilhando em prata no meio do verde e marrom das árvores. E refletido nele estava o homem de antes, e agora com o corpo inteiro a mostra. Ele era alto, cerca de 1,90, o corpo todo coberto por uma armadura negra, sem nenhum detalhe adicional fora o grande leão vermelho no peito. Uma espada de cabo negro e lâmina vermelha se destacava a seu lado, assim como os dois enormes machados que seguiam o mesmo padrão, cruzado em suas costas. Seus cabelos pretos iam bagunçados até os ombros, o rosto era bronzeado e marcado por cicatrizes pequenas. Olhos verdes intensos, cheios de dor e determinação.

O rosto era tão absurdamente familiar. Os traços maduros lembravam os traços infantis de Harry. Os olhos do guerreiro lembravam os olhos da criança. Mas o porte do homem no espelho era nobre, como se ele fosse algum tipo de rei. Ele exalava poder, confiança, perigo. Mesmo assim, o garoto não consegui desviar os olhos. Sabia que era a hora da revelação. O coração palpitava, pois sabia que nada mais seria igual.

\- Harry Potter. - O homem falou o nome cautelosamente, como se testando o som das palavras em sua voz rouca e baixa.

\- Quem é você? - Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar a pergunta já havia saltado de seus lábios. Ele percebeu o olhar levemente divertido do homem e teve vontade de baixar o rosto, mas sentia que deveria continuar firme.

\- Eu achei que fosse meio óbvio. Eu sou você garoto. Só que numa versão 600 anos mais velha. Meu nome é Garrett, protetor dos portões do sol.

\- Garrett. - Harry falou, sem saber se pronunciara da forma correta. - Não me parece tão antigo.

\- Talvez porque no século 19 alguns nomes germânicos e célticos foram "revividos" por seu povo. Mas Garrett era um nome muito mais comum até o século 13.

\- Okay, eu estou no meio de um bosque vazio, falando com um cara num espelho que afirma ser eu, só que 600 anos mais velho. Nada confuso, não é?

O homem gargalhou quando o mais jovem falou isso, como se ele tivesse contado uma piada particularmente boa. O que não era o caso, pois o garoto estava mesmo sem saber no que acreditar. Passara a vida toda negando a existência de magia, para agora algo assim estar acontecendo com ele.

\- Tens tanto que aprender sobre seu destino. E eu irei ensinar-lhe. Mas por agora, deve apenas acreditar no que digo. Tempos sombrios se aproximam e por isso nós despertamos novamente. Essencialmente, nós somos a mesma pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo somos diferentes.

\- Como podemos ser a mesma pessoa se somos diferentes? E que história é essa de tempos sombrios? E quem seriam esse "nós"? Ginny está envolvida nisso? Existem outros? - E Harry continuaria despejando mais e mais perguntas se o homem, o tal Garrett, não tivesse pigarreado levemente, interrompendo o fluxo de palavras.

\- Calma garoto, uma coisa de cada vez. Nós dois temos a mesma essência, isso é, a mesma alma. Mas eu sou apenas uma memória, eu já vivi e morri séculos atrás, tudo o que fiz não pode ser mudado. Já você está vivo, agora, "comandando", você não vai ser o mesmo que eu fui, entende? Há vários caminhos a sua frente, você pode trilhá-los como achar melhor.

\- Está ainda um pouco confuso, mas eu acho que eu entendi. E o resto das perguntas?

\- Assunto para outra hora. Se eu fosse você, voltaria para casa. (E pare um segundo para apreciar a ironia nessa frase.) Talvez seus parentes fiquem irritados por você ficar tanto tempo fora.

Assentindo Harry decidiu que deveria voltar. Assistiu com interesse Garrett sumir e o espelho começar a se encolher novamente, até o moreno poder guardá-lo no bolso e começar a longa caminhada para casa. Mais perguntas que respostas surgiram, mas o que ele pensava era em como a pequena ruiva estava envolvida nessa história maluca.

...

 _N.A:_

 _Hi sweets sz_

 _Demorei, mas cheguei. Espero que não tenham desistido de mim ;-;_

 _De toda forma, espero que apreciem o capítulo. Comentem plis : Vocês me fariam uma autora muito feliz._

 _Caso achem algum erro, me informem. Sou eu que reviso tudo e as vezes deixo passar algumas coisas._

 _Com amor,_

 _Duda sz_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

 _ **No capítulo anterior:**_

\- _Acho que é a hora de nos conhecermos. Sou Diana, filha da lua. E você, Ginny Weasley. Eu sou você._

...

Ginny olhou em choque para a bela ruiva, que sorria suavemente para ela. Ela era magnífica, não apenas por ser linda, mas emanava dela uma aura de poder, de autoridade, ao mesmo tempo em que o sorriso calmo passava uma segurança que a menina não costumava sentir. Se ela não soubesse que "o povo das fadas" era apenas uma lenda dos tempos de Merlin, poderia dizer que a tal Diana fazia parte dessa gente. Ela era magnética, com seu olhar doce e determinado, obscurecido por segredos.

\- Me desculpe senhora, mas não vejo muita veracidade no que diz. Quero dizer que... Como _você_ pode ser _eu_?

Diana apenas continuou olhando para Ginny, o sorriso derretendo um pouco ao entender as implicações da fala da menina. Mas Ginny estava certa, uma mulher linda e poderosa jamais seria ela, que era apenas uma garotinha boba, simples, como os irmãos viviam repetindo. Ela não era bonita ou muito inteligente, nem possuía algo de extraordinário. E toda aquela mulher era extraordinária.

\- Minha pequena criança, o que fizeram com você? - O pesar na voz de Diana era claro, mas a ruivinha não entendeu. _Quem fez o quê comigo?_

O silêncio ficou pesado no quarto. Ginny não sabia o que fizera a mais velha ficar tão chateada, afinal ela apenas constatara o óbvio. Não era possível que aquela moça fosse Ginny, por inúmeros motivos. Para começar, não havia como ser duas pessoas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. A mais jovem tinha certeza absoluta de jamais ter visto alguém minimamente parecido com Diana, quanto mais esse alguém ser _ela_. Depois, a moça emanava magia pura, bruta, coisa que nem em seus sonhos mais ousados Ginny pensara ser capaz de possuir. E bem, Diana era uma imagem num espelho. Como, em nome de Merlin, poderia ser Ginny?

\- É algo mais simples do que parece, na verdade. Nós compartilhamos a mesma alma, só que essa habitou meu corpo mais de 600 anos atrás. Agora ela habita o seu. No nosso âmago somos a mesma pessoa. Isso não quer dizer, é claro, que temos personalidades iguais ou que será o que eu fui.

\- Me desculpe Diana, mas eu não consigo acreditar no que diz. - Um sorriso meio debochado enfeitou o rosto da mais velha, o que fez ela ficar ligeiramente mais parecida com Ginny.

\- Você vive em uma comunidade mágica, escondida de trouxas por vários séculos, cercada por criaturas fantásticas e objetos encantados. Sabe da existência de coisas como dementadores e unicórnios. Sei que já estudou sobre mitologia, conhece o princípio da reencarnação. Por que está tão relutante em aceitar que somos encarnações diferentes da mesma alma?

Mais uma vez um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o quarto. Diana tinha razão, era comum para ela ouvir Bill falando sobre teorias em relação a almas quando falava do seu trabalho. Muitas tumbas no Egito, inclusive, eram protegidas pelas almas dos faraós, que se misturavam às pedras da construção, habitando eternamente, de uma forma bem assustadora, suas últimas moradas. Não eram o mesmo que fantasmas, não eram espectros que refletiam a pessoa que foram, eram algo mais complexo e nem mesmo os maiores estudiosos da magia chegaram a uma conclusão absoluta sobre o que verdadeiramente seriam. O fato era que existiam, mesmo que de forma inexplicável.

\- Tem razão, não há motivos para descordar da força da magia. O que ainda me confunde, é o porquê de ter aparecido a mim. Deve ter um motivo forte, pois não acredito que reflexos do passado venham se comunicar com o presente de maneira tão comum.

\- E não vem. - Diana baixou os olhos, uma sobriedade incomum para um rosto tão delicado adornando suas feições. - Tempos escuros estão por vir. O destino tem dois tortuosos caminhos traçados, qual será o resultado final dependerá das escolhas feitas agora. Você, minha pequena, tem muito pela frente e deve estar preparada. Eu irei lhe guiar, mas a ação final é apenas sua. As trevas irão renascer de uma forma nunca antes vista, não desde a nossa última encarnação. É cedo, muito cedo, e não iria me revelar até que estivesse mais velha, mas temi que não houvesse tempo. Quando for a hora, saberá de tudo, mas agora você deve apenas refletir sobre seu destino, pequena. Algo que nem mesmo eu, por mais que me doa, posso interferir.

\- Trevas? Destino? Algo aqui está errado, eu acho que você está falando com a garota errada. - A voz da menina saia aguda, mas era impossível conter o susto que aquelas palavras lhe causaram. Ela tinha quase 9 anos, nem mesmo sabia enfrentar os irmãos para fazer o que queria, não era possível que o universo tivesse algo realmente grande para ela. Ela era Ginny Weasley, uma garota comum, baixinha e com algumas sardas, poucos amigos e muitos irmãos. Era insignificante para o mundo bruxo. Ela não era Harry Potter, ela não era importante, poderosa ou algo assim. Ela era comum, mediana. _Essa tal Diana deve ter entrado no espelho errado..._

\- Minha menina, você precisa confiar em si. Apenas dessa forma estará preparada para quando tudo se iniciar. Enquanto pensar que é fraca, tola, será fraca e tola. Tem tanto potencial escondido, tanto potencial que irá ser desperdiçado se não abrir os olhos para quem é.

Antes que pudesse argumentar contra a imagem da mulher, ouviu batidas fortes na sua porta. Imediatamente, o espelho se encolheu até o tamanho que estava antes, como o de um livro de bolso. A ruiva o pegou e colocou na gaveta da penteadeira branca, se voltando para a porta rapidamente e abrindo-a. Era sua mãe, que parecia confusa com a filha não ter decido para o café ainda. Ia precisar da ajuda da garota para arrumar a casa, que os meninos deixavam absolutamente bagunçada. Ginny se incomodava com o fato de ajudar tanto a mãe, enquanto os meninos não faziam nada, porque eram homens. Mas da vez que tentara questionar a mãe, ela apenas rolou os olhos e disse que aquele era o dever da mulher na casa. E a garota se calou, apenas engolindo o desgosto ao ouvir aquelas palavras. _Então eu não serei mulher_ , pensou na época, _não vou ser escrava de garotos com o dobro do meu tamanho._

Disse que ia terminar de se arrumar e logo desceria, fechando a porta na cara de uma Molly desconfiada. O coração ainda estava acelerado com as palavras de Diana, sua mente revirando cada frase, medo correndo por suas veias. Tempos escuros viriam e ela de alguma forma estaria ligada a isso. Sentia que não adiantava fugir, estava na sua frente a realidade: algo muito maior que ela estava para acontecer e teria que estar pronta para encarar. Isso não acalmava sua mente, mas desespero não ia ajudar em nada. Sofrer por antecipação não era algo bom e tentou empurrar para o fundo da sua cabeça toda e qualquer preocupação. Era uma garota de 9 anos, não sabia lidar com isso, não podia lidar com isso. O melhor que poderia fazer era brincar com Luna e ajudar sua mãe nas tarefas de casa, esquecer por um momento todo aquele futuro incerto.

E foi assim que passou o dia. Na parte da tarde foi para a excêntrica cada da amiga. O clima fúnebre ainda estava no local após a morte de Pandora, mãe da amiga. Era por esse motivo que ia todas as tardes desde o fatídico acidente distrair a mente da loira da dor. Brincaram de cavaleiro e princesa, Ginny resgatando Luna e lutando contra dragões invisíveis. Depois jogaram uma coisa confusa que apenas a família Lovegood conseguia entender, Luna sempre ganhando de uma quase irritada Ginny. Quando escurecia, entrou na lareira e apareceu em casa, coberta de fuligem típica de uma viagem via flú.

Jantou com toda a sua família, barulho e risadas a cada segundo. Típico da família Weasley. Depois ficou na sala com seus irmãos, Percy lia em um canto, Fred e George aprontando com Ron e ela apenas distraída com seus pensamentos. Sua mente se voltou para Harry, em seus olhos verdes e no sorriso tímido. Seu peito se aquecia ao pensar no moreno e uma incomum sensação de paz se estendia por seu corpo. Não sabia o porquê, mal conhecia o garoto, mas tudo parecia ficar bem quando lembrava dele. De uma hora para outra, ele se tornara o centro do universo, a cada segundo, a cada respiração, tudo se voltava para ele. Sentia que era seu melhor amigo, mesmo tendo trocado poucas palavras.

Correu para a sua cama assim que pôde, sem ligar para o que pensariam dela estar se deitando tão cedo. Estava cansada psicologicamente, mas seu corpo insistia em acumular energia. Revirou-se na cama por horas, até que finalmente a inconsciência a pegou devagar. Os olhos fechavam-se calmamente e ela perguntou-se se voltaria a ver Harry em seus sonhos, como fizera diversas vezes desde que achara o espelho encantado.

De repente ela não estava mais em seu quarto e sim num iluminado salão, milhares de pessoas dançavam, enormes vestidos coloridos rodopiando junto com a música suave que um grupo de 7 homens tocava. Ela estava parada num canto, uma jarra de vinho na mão. Falavam com ela, uma doce morena de olhos azuis. Era uma língua estranha e Ginny não a reconhecia, mas se viu respondendo calmamente, ainda analisando o enorme baile. Era como estar presa como uma espectadora em seu próprio corpo, sem comandar nenhuma das funções. Ela era Diana, sentia o que a mulher sentia, ouvia o que pensava. A mente da mulher estava no anfitrião, Garrett Pendragon, o futuro rei das terras do vale, que ainda não havia aparecido.

Diana nunca havia posto os olhos em Garrett e parecia não fazer a mínima questão. O reino estava em ruinas e estavam aqui, celebrando a união do clã Pendragon com o clã Wood, que seria dada pelo casamento do príncipe com a Lady Aisha, filha mais nova do Lorde das terras do norte. Diana servia aqui para conseguir algumas moedas de ouro para a mãe, que cada dia mais definhava de uma doença desconhecida. Nem mesmo a magia que corria nas veias da ruiva fora capaz de salvar o corpo da mãe, então comprava ervas e mais ervas para tentar ajudar a alma a não sentir a dor da passagem. Enojava ela ver a quantidade absurda de comida nas mesas de banquetes, as jarras de vinho abarrotando a enorme cozinha, enquanto cada vez mais pessoas morriam de fome sob a sobra do Castelo do Sol.

Ginny se via perdida no meio dos pensamentos da moça, vendo por seus olhos a enormidade do banquete de noivado. Diana começou a caminhar e servir vinho para homens, que davam olhares luxuriosos para o seu corpo pequeno e delicado, sem se importar com as esposas, que pareciam conformadas em seres traídas. O nojo se retorceu nas estranhas tanto de Ginny quanto de Diana, mas essa não podia tirar o sorriso do rosto, enquanto aquela nem mesmo tinha como expressar o desgosto que sentia. Algo fez Diana parar no meio do caminho e os pensamentos confusos da mulher atordoaram Ginny por um momento. Até que ela percebeu o que causara tamanha comoção.

Diana finalmente viu o príncipe Garrett, mas desejava profundamente não ter o feito. Ele era absolutamente lindo, num nível inimaginável. Cabelos negros longos presos num simples laço na nuca, mas deixando pequenas mechas caírem sobre seus olhos. Esses eram um espetáculo a parte, duas esmeraldas que iluminavam todo o rosto másculo, de traços fortes e definidos. Um corpo estranhamente musculoso para um nobre, sendo lindamente marcado pelas roupas pretas típicas do seu clã. Vestia-se quase igual à todos os nobres que estavam no salão, mas apenas ele não estava ridiculamente pomposo. Estava num nível de beleza acima dos demais. Diana estava hipnotizada.

Como se soubesse que estava sendo observado, os olhos esmeralda se voltaram para a figura da serva ruiva. Ambos ficaram se encarando, posturas sérias, mas deslumbradas. Diana não sabia o porquê dele retribuir o olhar, quando tinham tantas moças nobres ricamente adornadas suspirando com a presença do príncipe. Estavam conectados pelos olhos e tudo parecia absolutamente insignificante, até que uma jovem interrompeu a visão dele, exigindo sua atenção. Era a noiva, Aisha Wood, com seus lindos olhos violeta e longos cabelos dourados presos em um penteado complicado. Se martirizando pelos pensamentos, Diana se afastou cada vez mais do homem que tanto a encantara. Lembrou-se de quem ele era e o que fazia. Nem mesmo a aparência de deus dele a faria esquecer que em casa sua mãe se retorcia de frio, peste e fome, assim como toda a vila onde morava.

Ginny viu mais que Garrett, ela viu Harry. Por trás daqueles olhos verdes idênticos aos do novo amigo, sabia que ele estava lá. Um espectador de uma vida que fora sua, de uma forma estranha e ligeiramente assustadora. Sabia instintivamente que assim como dividia alma com Diana, ele dividia com o tal Garrett. Mas seus pensamentos estavam revirados e confusos. Afinal, se o homem que ele fora era tão ruim para com os outros, seria Harry uma pessoa má? Mesmo tendo derrotado o Lorde Negro e levado paz ao mundo bruxo? Não sabia o que pensar, mas não acreditava por um só segundo que Harry Potter podia ser menos que um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. E assim que saísse desse sonho/recordação, descobriria quem era o verdadeiro Harry.

 _..._

 _N.A:_

 _Gente, mil desculpas dela demora, sério mesmo. Eu não consigo trabalhar direito nos capítulos da Ginny, minha mente trava ou sei lá. Além de ter me recuperado de um cirurgia recentemente e fiquei de férias só semana passada. Agora vou poder me dedicar quase totalmente a destinados e aos meus outros projetos. Yay!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado, sério. Não sei se vocês repararam, mas esse cap ta maior que os outros. Uma espécie de pedido de desculpas pela demora c:_

 _Não vou dar datas para a postagem do próximo, mas espero que dentro dessa próxima semana eu já esteja de volta com mais Harry e, infelizmente, mais Dursley's._

 _Não tenho sido a melhor das autoras, mas eu amo escrever essa estória e não pretendo abandona-la nunca. Comentem plis, espero que não tenham me abandonado no meio do caminho :c_

 _Com amor,_

 _Duda._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _\- Calma garoto, uma coisa de cada vez. Nós dois temos a mesma essência, isso é, a mesma alma. Mas eu sou apenas uma memória, eu já vivi e morri séculos atrás, tudo o que fiz não pode ser mudado. Já você está vivo, agora, "comandando", você não vai ser o mesmo que eu fui, entende? Há vários caminhos a sua frente, você pode trilhá-los como achar melhor._

 _[...]_

 _Assentindo Harry decidiu que deveria voltar. Assistiu com interesse Garrett sumir e o espelho começar a se encolher novamente, até o moreno poder guardá-lo no bolso e começar a longa caminhada para casa. Mais perguntas que respostas surgiram, mas o que ele pensava era em como a pequena ruiva estava envolvida nessa história maluca._

 _..._

A noite de seu aniversário estava sendo deprimente. Depois de seu passeio pelo bosque, teve que voltar para casa e descobrir que passaria o resto da noite tendo que lidar com os muitos gatos da Sra. Figg, uma vizinha que sempre cuidava dele quando seus parentes saiam. Dudley gabava-se da noite divertida que teria na casa de um de seus amigos riquinhos, enquanto Harry sabia que a maior emoção da noite seria assistir a um seriada antigo que a velha senhora adorava. Talvez, se ele tivesse muita sorte, conseguiria levar o espelho e tentar se comunicar com Ginny. Ou Garrett.

Mas como ele já deveria imaginar, sorte era a última coisa que ele tinha. Ficou a noite toda sobre os olhares atentos da Sra. Figg, que nem mesmo parecia ligar para o fato de seus gatos terem rasgado a cortina. Em um gesto anormalmente doce, ela lhe deu um cupcake de chocolate, um pequeno sorriso no rosto enrugado. Não fez nenhum comentário, mas ele sentia que aquele presente era a forma dela tentar compensar a tristeza do dia que deveria ser tão especial. Lançando um olhar agradecido para a mulher, voltou seu olhar para a TV, seus pensamentos muito distantes da cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

Era quase meia-noite quando os tios voltaram para a casa. Tia Petunia parecia incomodada em ter que ir buscá-lo na casa da vizinha e apenas franziu os lábios ao vê-lo caminhar para a sua casa. Harry estava desanimado, realmente cansado daquele dia. Recebera de Tio Vernon um palito de dentes quebrado antes de ser mandado de volta para o armário. Seu presente de aniversário, meio palito de dente. Quase riu de sua desgraça, mas não se atreveria a fazer barulho. Seu tio poderia estar sonolento, mas isso não o impediria de dar uma surra no garoto por perturbar a paz da casa.

Era tarde e Ginny provavelmente estaria dormindo, então nem mesmo tentou se comunicar com ela. Na verdade, nem sabia como faria isso, mas ansiava por sua voz doce e suave, com o tom típico da infância. Desejou sonhar com ela novamente, apenas para não se sentir tão miserável no seu aniversário. A ideia de vê-la era a única coisa que poderia fazer o dia 31 valer a pena. Querendo mais que tudo encontrá-la, fechou os olhos com força e quando os abriu novamente, não era o escuro que o encarava e sim um espelho enorme, do tamanho de uma parede, com as bordas grossas de ouro se destacando no quarto pintado em tons pasteis.

Encarava a figura de um homem que sabia ser Garrett, enquanto esse arrumava os longos cabelos em um laço apertado. Suas roupas eram estranhas, ele nem mesmo conseguia descrevê-las, lembravam ligeiramente de filmes medievais, em preto e tons de cinza. Seus olhos focavam em seu reflexo e ele parecia desconfortável, diferente do homem que vira durante à tarde. Uma voz o chamou em uma língua rústica e dura, mas a voz era como mel. Viu-se virando para uma jovem de cachos pesados presos num penteado simples e encarando profundos olhos castanhos. Foi só nesse momento que Harry percebeu que estava, de certa forma, dentro de Garrett, observando um momento de sua vida pela perspectiva do mesmo, captando seus pensamentos e sentimentos, mas sem poder interferir em nada.

Aquela era a irmã do homem, Viviane, a única pessoa em quem ele confiava completamente. Com seu corpo delicado e olhos calmos, ela passava um ar de tranquilidade. Era também muito inteligente, bem mais do que o próprio Garrett e, provavelmente, do que todos os cavalheiros que desfilavam no baile que acontecia no salão principal. Um baile em homenagem ao casamento do homem com uma moça bem nascida, que traria a força que seu pai desejava. O moreno achava absurdo a ideia de um baile nas condições precárias que o vale se encontrava, mas seus protestos foram desconsiderados. Como sempre, apenas a irmã compreendeu seus motivos, mas não pôde fazer nada. Quando o rei Lazar decidia algo, não havia volta.

\- Meu querido irmão, é hora de nos juntarmos aos outros na festa.

Assentindo com calma, Garrett olhou mais uma vez para o espelho, colocando uma mascara de seriedade que usava sempre perto de qualquer um fora Viviane e estendeu o braço para a irmã. Ambos desceram as escadas e pararam em frente as portas do salão, entrando lentamente, tentando não fazer alarde sobre sua presença. O que deu certo durante algum tempo, mas que fora suficiente para percorrer todo o baile com os olhos, vendo a mistura de cores e tecidos nos vestidos enormemente adornados das moças que desfilavam, seus penteados complicados e chamativos parecendo inúteis para o príncipe. Até que seus olhos pousaram numa figura que se destacava no meio de todos.

Era uma serva, via-se claramente por suas roupas simples e os cabelos soltos emoldurando seu rosto. Um vestido de tecido azul claro marcando curvas delicadas, com apenas um detalhe em renda nas mangas. Cabelos escarlate caindo como uma cascata por seus ombros e colo. Uma pele tão alva que parecia refletir a luz das velas e archotes espalhados em cada canto daquela enorme sala. E os olhos eram a coisa mais incrível que havia visto em toda a sua vida. Eram como mel, de um tom castanho-claro que ele nunca tinha visto. Eram brilhantes, misteriosos, como se guardassem todos os segredos do universo. Ele estava perdido naqueles olhos.

Ela reluzia. Parecia ter uma aura própria, enfeitiçadora e envolvente. Tudo havia sumido ao seu redor, apenas aquela pequena deusa existia. E ela o encarava de volta, tons de marrom brincando por seus olhos enquanto o via. Ela era fascinante, a criatura mais magnífica que havia posto os olhos. Ela era magnética. Tudo o que Garrett queria era se aproximar e tocar a pele branca, que seria macia como seda sob seus dedos. Passar a mão sobre os fios longos e prendê-los em um nó firme, enquanto guiaria seus lábios sobre os rosados da ruiva. Harry, assim como Garrett, também se via atraído pela moça, de uma forma bem mais pura e inocente. Para o pequeno, era como se a ruiva fosse algo por quem procurara durante toda a vida e apenas agora havia encontrado. A mesma sensação que tinha com Ginny.

E, olhando dentro dos orbes castanhos da mulher, ele viu mais que a ruiva desconhecida, ele viu a sua amiga. Ginny, assim como ele, estava ali, naquele sonho/memória. Estava presa em um corpo que não era seu, vivendo um momento que acontecera muito antes. Queria se comunicar com ela, mas não podia. Não conseguiria mesmo esforçando-se o máximo possível. Aquele momento não era seu, era de Garrett. Provavelmente a primeira vez em que sua alma encontrara a de Ginny naquela encarnação.

Garrett já estava quase andando na direção da ruiva de olhos encantadores quando sua visão foi bloqueada por uma moça bonita. Aisha Wood, a noiva do príncipe, que antes lhe parecia absurdamente linda, mas agora era apenas bonita em seu conceito. Seus olhos violetas, tão interessantes, não eram nada comparados aos olhos de mel da serva. Mas Aisha era a sua noiva e a serva desconhecida não era nada. Apenas uma deusa encantadora que o encantara, como o pobre mortal que era, mas agora tinha que voltar a realidade. E a sua realidade era Aisha e seus olhos não-tão-mais-interessantes.

Depois desse momento, Harry só viu um turbilhão de imagens desconexas do baile passar por sua cabeça. Garrett não voltou a encontrar a ruiva e Harry não conseguiu sair do sonho, nem se focar em detalhe nenhum. A parte realmente importante havia chegado ao fim, então não havia motivos para permanecer refém de uma vida que não era sua. Acordou confuso com o que acontecera em seu sono, sem ter certeza de que fora real. Mas sabia que sua imaginação não era boa o suficiente para criar aquilo e que não lembraria com tanta minúcia se fosse apenas um delírio de sua mente infantil.

\- Harry, você está aí? - A voz de Ginny o despertou completamente e ele tateou a cama em busca do espelho, que havia deixado do lado do seu travesseiro improvisado.

\- Sim, estou aqui. - A imagem de Ginny era como o de alguém que havia acabado de acordar, com os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos ligeiramente pesados do sono recente.

\- Você estava lá, não estava?

\- No sonho, você quer dizer? - Com um sorriso, a menina confirmou. Logo depois, seu rosto se contorceu em dúvida.

\- Quem é você, Harry Potter?

Um silêncio confuso caiu entre os dois, a menina corando fortemente depois de ter falado. Harry apenas não entendia o quê exatamente ela queria que ele falasse. Ele gostava dela, de uma maneira absurda, já que haviam se falado propriamente apenas duas vezes. Não queria decepcioná-la falando sobre como era infeliz e como sua vida era chata, mas não havia maneira de mentir para ela. Era só olhar para ela e sentia vontade de despejar tudo sobre si.

\- Eu sou apenas Harry. Um garoto de 10 anos, que mora com os tios desde que meus pais morreram num acidente de carro. Não sou bom aluno, não tenho amigos e não faço muita coisa divertida. Nada realmente interessante acontece comigo, sou reconhecido apenas como um garoto problema que todos devem evitar. Eu sou apenas Harry.

A voz do moreno saiu mais amarga do que ele pretendia e ele disse mais do que deveria. Se queria parecer idiota diante da pessoa mais legal que conhecera, havia conseguido com sucesso. Corou fortemente diante do olhar da menina, onde ele conseguia captar muita confusão e um pouco de solidariedade. Ele não queria que ela o olhasse com pena ou algo parecido a isso, mas depois de parecer tão patético, não achou que pudesse reclamar.

\- Acidente de carro? - Harry ficou surpreso de que, de todo o mini discurso, ela tivesse focado naquela parte. - Seus pais não morreram de um acidente de carro.

\- Desculpe-me, mas o que você quis dizer com isso? - O rosto de Ginny estava totalmente confuso, sua testa estava franzida e ela o encarava como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo.

\- Todo o mundo bruxo sabe que seus pais foram mortos por aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Foi assim que ganhou sua cicatriz Harry. Foi na noite em que você salvou o nosso mundo.

\- Acho que você está enganada. Eu não salvei ninguém. Minha cicatriz foi feita com um estilhaço do carro, na noite do acidente. - A convicção do moreno ia morrendo, mas se agarrou com desespero ao que sabia. Se não, sua vida toda teria sido uma mentira. - E o que é esse "mundo bruxo", pelo amor de Deus?

\- O mundo bruxo é o nosso mundo. É onde vivemos, escondidos dos trouxas, é claro. Como você não sabe dessas coisas? - Ginny exalava curiosidade, mas pareceu deixar isso de lado, o fitando com seus olhos brilhantes, como se analisassem sua alma. - Isso não é realmente importante agora. Harry, você é famoso no nosso mundo. Na noite em que seus pais faleceram, você derrotou o você-sabe-quem e salvou todos das trevas. Você é um herói. Você é Harry Potter, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

 _[...]_

 _N.A:_

 _Hi meus pequenos gafanhotos,_

 _Estou aqui novamente, com mais rapidez que o normal kkkkkkk Pouco mais de duas semanas é bem melhor que um mês, mesmo que não seja o ideal._

 _Não está exatamente como eu gostaria, mas foi o melhor que pude fazer sem destruir o capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, ta curtinho e tem pouca interação Hinny, mas a partir de agora eles vão ficar mais próximos._

 _Comentem o que acharam, plis, e deixem uma autora feliz. Se tudo der certo, antes do fim do ano estou de volta. Se não, aqui vai meu feliz natal e prospero ano novo._

 _Com amor,_

 _Duda._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _\- O mundo bruxo é o nosso mundo. É onde vivemos, escondidos dos trouxas, é claro. Como você não sabe dessas coisas? - Ginny exalava curiosidade, mas pareceu deixar isso de lado, o fitando com seus olhos brilhantes, como se analisassem sua alma.- Isso não é realmente importante agora. Harry, você é famoso no nosso mundo. Na noite em que seus pais faleceram, você derrotou o você-sabe-quem e salvou todos das trevas. Você é um herói. Você é Harry Potter, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu._

 _..._

 _01 de Agosto de 1990, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon._

Ginny nunca se encontrara tão confusa em toda a sua vida. Quando acordara, aquela memória de Diana ainda brilhava vívida diante de seus olhos. Ela sentia o cheiro de vinho e cravo, ouvia o farfalhar dos vestidos rodopiando e o crepitar do fogo nas enormes lareiras. Assim que se levantou, pensou em falar com a mulher, entender o que era aquilo exatamente. Mas assim que pegou o espelho, era apenas o verde brilhante que ocupava toda a sua mente. Ela queria ver Harry, saber se aquilo era real, se tinham estado juntos antes, séculos antes. Mas quando começaram a falar e ele se mostrou totalmente ignorante sobre quem era, Ginny assumiu que só poderia ser um sonho. Harry Potter era uma lenda, um nome que todos conheciam. Um herói. Mas aparentemente, apenas ele não sabia disso.

Ginny continuou encarando o rosto do amigo. Viu feições confusas se transformarem em incrédulas, logo ele estava balançando a cabeça repetidamente em um gesto de negação. A menina sentia que algo estava muito errado. Extremamente errado. Um sentimento de culpa começou a tomar conta da garota ao ver a dor, mesclada com algo que ela não conseguia definir, brilhando nos olhos verdes. Mas ela sentia que era seu dever esclarecer tudo para ele. Era como se ela houvesse feito isso muitas vezes antes. Ginny era aquela que o guiava, quem abria seus olhos e o despertava para a realidade. Ela simplesmente sabia disso.

\- Isso só pode ser algum tipo de pegadinha. Meus tios... Eles devem ter achado divertido brincar com minha cabeça assim. Ou... - A voz dele diminuiu, enquanto fechava os olhos, a face contorcida em angústia. - Ou eu finalmente enlouqueci.

\- Harry. - Ele não abriu os olhos, murmurando para si coisas como "não é real" e "Tio Vernon deve estar rindo muito da minha idiotice". - Harry!

Olhos esmeralda assustados imploravam por respostas. Não era justo que ele, de todas as pessoas, não soubesse sobre sua própra vida. Não era justo que ela, uma garota de quase nove anos, fosse a responsável por apresentar o mundo mágico para ele. Ela queria poder tocá-lo, tirar a confusão daquele doce rosto. Queria pegar toda a angústia de sua voz. Queria abraçá-lo. Era quase uma dor física não poder estar junto do seu amigo.

\- Isso é real. Eu sou real. Você acredita em mim? Por favor, acredite em mim.

\- Eu só... Eu não entendo. Se o que diz é verdade... Tudo que eu sei, tudo que eu sempre soube... É difícil entender. Magia não existe. Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Eu sou o delinquente, o garoto estranho. Não um herói, ninguém especial. Eu sou apenas Harry Potter, o órfão que foi abandonado pelo mundo. - Ginny sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao ouvir aquela declaração. - Sinto muito não ser o que você pensa.

\- Harry, olhe nos meus olhos. Acha que estou mentindo?

Um silêncio pesado caiu nos dois quartos. O lugar que Harry estava era muito escuro para Ginny conseguir ver o rosto dele de forma perfeita. Parecia que a fonte de luz era o espelho, que refletia o quarto dela totalmente banhado pelo sol da manhã de verão. Ambos ficaram se encarando, milhões de palavras não ditas caindo sobre seus ombros. A primeira lágrima correu pelo rosto delicado da ruiva. Temia que Harry não confiasse nela, que escolhesse não escutá-la. Sentia um misto de compaixão e desespero.

\- Você nunca mentiria para mim. Eu apenas sinto isso. - Com um sorriso triste, ambos se permitiram relaxar.

\- Nunca. Você é, de alguma forma, meu melhor amigo. Isso faz sentido? Quer dizer, nos conhecemos oficialmente há mais ou menos dois dias.

\- Nada disso faz sentido, Ginny. Mas eu sei que eu te conheço desde sempre. Talvez eu realmente te conheça desde sempre.

\- Então estamos de acordo que aquilo foi real? Que estávamos dentro das memórias de outras pessoas, quero dizer.

\- Para mim tudo isso parece ser um sonho confuso e maravilhoso. Ginny, todas as minhas certezas estarão se despedaçando se eu me permitir acreditar. Eu quero acreditar.

\- Então acredite. Eu estou aqui Harry, eu sempre estive e sempre estarei. - Ginny colocou a mão sobre o espelho, como se tentasse tocar o rosto do amigo e ele fez o mesmo.

Uma sensação de calor se espalhou pelo corpo dela quando a mão de Harry encostou no espelho, exatamente sob a sua. Era como se conseguisse sentir a pele contra a sua, era como se estivesse realmente o tocando. Ficaram estáticos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Milhões de pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Ginny, mas o único que ela conseguia captar era que ela _não queria_ acabar com aquele momento.

Batidas fortes despertaram ambos, que saltaram de susto. Mas o som vinha da casa de Harry, que lhe deu um sorriso triste, antes de sumir sem dizer uma palavra. O coração de Ginny estava disparado, as batidas soando tão altas que mal conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Não sabia definir o que estava sentindo, apenas tinha essa necessidade enorme de estar com Harry, falar com Harry, _tocar_ em Harry. Ele era ignorante sobre seu mundo e sua história, ele estava sofrendo. Ela queria ajudá-lo mais que tudo. Tudo relacionado a ele era o centro de um universo particular apenas dela.

O resto do dia passou como um borrão. Nem mesmo conseguiu dar atenção a sua mãe, que falava empolgada sobre o aniversário dela que seria em 10 dias. Só conseguia se focar em Harry e em Diana e nas milhares de perguntas que passavam por sua cabeça. Queria entender melhor essa história de almas e vidas passadas e o porquê de ter sonhado com a vida de outra pessoa, além das dúvidas que tinha à respeito da vida de Harry. Mas ela não teve coragem de pegar no espelho nenhuma vez, com medo do que poderia descobrir. Era muita coisa para sua cabecinha infantil e ela não achava que podia lidar com isso agora.

Deitou-se mais cedo que o comum e, mesmo com suas mãos coçando para que o fizesse, não pegou no espelho. Ainda repassava a conversa com Harry a cada minuto que podia, não queria por mais coisas em jogo antes de conseguir processar as informações que já tinha. E também havia uma confiança de que ela saberia de tudo, eventualmente. Se estava de fato ligada ao garoto, era lógico pensar que descobriria cada detalhe insignificante da vida dele. Estava tão concentrada nessa linha de raciocínio, que nem chegou a notar que havia fechado os olhos. Logo havia caído na escuridão dos sonhos.

Apenas para abrir os olhos e se ver em um lindo bosque. Havia uma cabana rústica e pequena, feita de madeira, rodeada de pequenas flores e ervas, espalhados num jardim que se misturava com as árvores enormes que rodeavam o espaço. Um pequeno lago espreitava por trás de arbustos difusos, brilhando azul no hesitante sol do início da manhã. Montanhas verdes se perdiam no meio das nuvens e um lindo castelo reluzia em branco, parecendo tão pequeno daquela distância que poderia ser de brinquedo. Nunca havia estado naquele lugar antes, mas ele era absurdamente familiar.

Conseguia ver uma menina loira correndo atrás de borboletas que voavam pelas flores, tardes cultivando as ervas medicinais, um ruivo chegando ensanguentado montado num cavalo ferido, uma moça deitada numa cama de sangue. Eram memórias, mas não suas. Diana havia vivido tudo aquilo. Mesmo assim, Ginny sentia como se fosse a vida dela. Sentia a felicidade pelo nascimento da irmã, a tristeza pela morte do pai, o sofrimento por ter que se esconder dos trouxas. Não era a sua vida, mas ela sentia como se fosse.

\- Ginny?

Ela se virou para um Harry totalmente diferente do que se lembrava de ter visto. Ele usava uma roupa totalmente preta, que tornava a figura magra dele ainda mais frágil. Não usava seus óculos e não tinha a cicatriz que o tornava famoso. Era baixo e sua palidez não parecia saudável. Mas mesmo assim, havia algo na figura esguia que o tornava imponente. Como ela imaginava que um rei seria.

Toda a vontade que tivera de tocá-lo mais cedo voltou com força total e ela não consegui se conter. Correu para ele, percebendo apenas naquele momento que usava um vestido que não facilitava esse movimento, e o abraçou apertado. Num gesto que parecia natural e corriqueiro, ele passou os braços por sua cintura e afundou o rosto na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço, aspirando o perfume floral profundamente. Ginny se viu rodeada por um aroma amadeirado diferente de tudo que já havia sentido. Mergulhou naquele contato, finalmente suprindo uma necessidade, que nem conseguia imaginar que era tão forte.

\- Oi, Harry.

Separaram-se devagar, um pouco relutantes em quebrar o contato físico. Passaram a se olhar, esperando encontrar respostas para perguntas que nem sabiam que tinham. Harry resolveu olhar o ambiente ao redor, mas Ginny continuou seu foco no rosto dele. Tinha uma fina cicatriz na boca, um nariz muito reto e maxilar anguloso, além de maças do rosto destacadas. Bonito, de uma forma frágil e infantil.

\- Eu lembro desse lugar. - A voz dele quebrou o encanto em que a garota estava. Ginny, desviou os olhos para o chão, sentindo suas bochechas corarem fortemente. Não era normal ficar encarando as pessoas por aí, mesmo que elas fossem incrivelmente lindas.

\- Eu também. Mas não são nossas memórias.

\- São nossas.

Ambos se viraram e encontraram Diana e Garrett parados, se encaixando bem mais no cenário bucólico que os mais jovens, em suas roupas alguns séculos à frente. Diana estava exatamente igual, os mesmos cabelos longos, o mesmo vestido prata e a mesma aura de poder e sabedoria. Ginny só havia visto Garrett na memória/sonho, por isso não havia se dado conta de como ele parecia perigoso. Usava uma armadura totalmente preta, com um grande leão em vermelho em seu peito. Cabelos negros caíam desgrenhados por seus ombros e os olhos verdes eram escurecidos por sentimentos conflitantes, que ela não conseguia identificar.

\- Minha Senhora. - A mesma voz rouca e forte falou, enquanto o homem dava um aceno respeitoso com a cabeça para Ginny. - Harry.

\- Acho que todos nos conhecemos aqui, mas mesmo assim irei apresentar-nos. Sou Diana, filha da lua, e esse é meu companheiro de alma, Garrett, protetor dos portões do sol.

\- Temos algumas coisas à explicar para vocês, mas aviso que não sabemos de tudo e que nem tudo que temos conhecimentos pode ser revelado.

\- Por que não? - Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, a pergunta já havia escapado dos lábios da garota. Corou ao se ver sob o olhar divertido de Garrett.

\- Já interferimos demais nos acontecimentos dessa realidade. Nos foi dada a chance de prepará-los para os desafios dessa encarnação, mas podemos perdê-la se começarmos a falar o que não devemos.

Um silêncio desconfortável seguiu à fala de Diana. Os quatro ficaram se olhando. Eram iguais, um reflexo de diferentes idades da mesma alma. Era assustador e ligeiramente incompreensível. De uma garota comum, agora Ginny se via parte de algo maior. Algo que não entendia, mas que sabia ser parte fundamental. E ela queria aquilo. Sentia que era seu destino. Não havia maneira de fugir do destino. E ela não queria tentar.

\- Vamos sentar e conversar.

Não era um pedido e a voz do homem deixava isso claro. Sem dar um segundo olhar para qualquer um deles, Garrett se virou e caminhou em direção ao lago, sendo seguido por uma Diana suave e delicada, que caminhava como se estivesse flutuando. Lançando um olhar demorado para onde os mais velhos se dirigiam, Harry pegou sua mão e começou a guiá-la para o lago.

Sentaram debaixo de uma árvore enorme, com um tronco cinzento e as folhas estranhamente roxas. Nada do que já havia visto antes. Além de roxas, elas tinham formato de coração e caiam delicadamente sobre a terra. O lago era cristalino e mostrava pequenas plantas aquáticas e peixes coloridos brincando sob a superfície plana, que só era perturbada por uma esporádica folha que caia sobre ele.

\- Para começar, temos que esclarecer umas coisas para o Harry. - Diana mais uma vez quebrou o silêncio, dando um sorriso tranquilo para os dois. - Tudo que Ginny falou é verdade. Seus tios mentiram durante todos esses anos e pretendiam continuar mentindo. Eles odeiam magia e não queriam você envolvido com esse mundo.

\- Mas se o que você diz for... Minha vida toda foi... Eu vivi uma mentira!

Raiva e ressentimento emanavam em ondas de Harry, ela apenas não conseguia vê-lo tão chateado. Segurou a mão dele firme, tentando demonstrar com esse gesto que estava ali para apoiá-lo e que tudo ficaria bem. O moreno respirou fundo algumas vezes, fechou bem os olhos e só depois conseguiu voltar-se para os mais velhos. E uma simples pergunta, carregada com uma angústia e uma curiosidade infantil, escapou. Um simples _"por quê?"_.

\- Vernon Dursley é um homem detestável. Ele odeia tudo aquilo que é diferente da sua realidade limitada. Não consegue entender e respeitar nada que não seja "normal". - Era perceptível o desgosto de Garrett ao falar sobre o tio de Harry, mas ninguém se manifestou. O cérebro de Ginny estava trabalhando para tentar encaixar as informações que recebia, com as que ela já possuía.

\- Petunia é um assunto mais delicado. Ela não odeia magia ou você. Apenas o que representam. Ela teve que lidar com o fato da irmã ser uma bruxa e ela não. Sua mãe, Lily, era cheia de vida e chamava atenção de todos. Petunia se sentia rejeitada pelos pais, por eles "preferirem" sua mãe, e pelos amigos, que davam mais atenção à Lily. Sua tia acabou transferindo esses sentimentos à magia e a sua irmã. Então sua mãe morreu e Petunia sentiu culpa por não ter reatado relações com ela, culpa essa que ela transformou em raiva, que mais uma vez acabou transferindo à magia. Então veio você, tão cheio de vida e de _magia_. Petunia acabou te associando às coisas ruins.

\- Basicamente ela é invejosa e descontou as frustrações em cima do Harry? - Mais uma vez Ginny falou sem pensar, assim que Diana fechou a boca. Mas seu peito se enchia de raiva só de imaginar alguém sendo ruim com o _seu_ Harry.

\- Basicamente. - Garrett olhou divertido para Ginny, que corou mais uma vez. Ele era desconcertante de tão lindo. E igual ao garoto franzino que ainda segurava sua mão. Apenas numa versão mais velha e medieval.

\- Mas não é sobre isso que vinhemos falar.

E o clima no lugar mudou mais uma vez. O sorriso que estampava o rosto do homem se apagou, dando lugar à uma máscara de seriedade. Diana, que fora quem pronunciara tais palavras, parecia muito menos suave que segundos antes, assumindo uma pose quase defensiva. Era a hora de pôr as cartas na mesa e finalmente descobrirem o quê _exatamente_ iria acontecer dali para frente.

\- Vinhemos discutir sobre a guerra.

 _..._

 _ **N.A:**_

 _Oi sweets,_

 _I'm so sorry por demorar tanto a postar, but não foi minha culpa. No fim de mundo que eu moro, a internet fica zoando a minha cara constantemente. Tenho esse capítulo pronto à quase um mês, mas não conseguia postar. Passei todo esse tempo sobrevivendo de 3G (horrível, trágico, etc etc)._

 _But now i'm back! O final não está exatamente o que eu esperava, mas isso foi mais uma transição. Desse momento em diante, os capítulos ficam mais longos e mudam o formato. Vocês entenderão melhor no decorrer do tempo._

 _Espero que tenham gostado, pois esse capítulo foi dedicado à mostrar a verdade para Harry e introduzir a real missão de Diana e Garrett. Comentem e façam uma autora feliz!_

 _P.s.: Decidi começar a colocar as datas e lugares, para não ficar confuso._

 _P.s².: Muito, muito obrigada a todos que favoritaram, comentaram e estão acompanhando. Vocês todos tem um espacinho no meu coração._

 _Com amor,_

 _Duda._


End file.
